1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roasting jack, which can be provided in a roasting oven or be used while barbecuing, and more particularly to a roasting jack with convenient device for a user to directly fix or take off a spear without taking off the whole roasting jack from its supporter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional roasting jack is commonly used in a roasting oven, as shown in FIG. 6, the meat to be roasted must be penetrated through by at least two inserting rods 30 first, and then two ends of each inserting rod 30 are respectively inserted into two opposite holes 102, 202 respectively provided in two turning trays 10, 20 so as to make the inserting rod 30 with the meat be fixed to the roasting jack. Then, the against flange 101 and the sleeve end 201 provided on the outer sides of two turning trays 10, 20 are respectively fixed on the against base 401 and in the sleeve 404 connected with the forcing axle 403 of the motor 402 of the roasting oven 40, as shown in FIG. 7. Thus, the roasting jack with the meat will turn with the function of the motor 402 so as to make the meat be roasted equally. After the meat being done, the whole roasting jack must be dismounted from the roasting oven 40 so as for the meat to be taken out of the inserting rods 30.
However, the above-mentioned conventional roasting jack is found to be inconvenient and troublesome because the the whole roasting jack must be dismounted from the roasting oven every time when meat needs mounting on or dismounting from the roasting jack.